Bombardowanie Warszawy (1914–1915)
Bombardowanie Warszawy - seria nalotów w latach 1914-1915 w czasie Pierwszej Wojny Światowej. W dniach 26 września 1914-5 sierpnia 1915 obrońcami byli Rosjanie, po wkroczeniu wojsk niemieckiego cesarza do Warszawy to Rosjanie stali się atakującymi. Najtragiczniejszy z nich miał miejsce 19 października 1914 roku, kiedy to wskutek bombardowań z niemieckiego sterowca zginęło 18 osób, a 38 zostało rannych. W sumie zabitych zostało ponad 40 osób, a rannych - 109, z czego jak podaje wiele dzienników 16 zmarło w drodze do szpitali. Historia Podłoże 28 czerwca 1914 roku Gavrilo Princip zastrzelił Franciszka Ferdynanda, arcyksięcia koronnego Monarchii Habsburskiej, razem z jego żoną Zofią, kiedy ten odwiedzał Sarajewo, stolicę zaanektowanej Bośni, będącej austro-węgierskim kondominium. Czyn ten doprowadził następnie do tego, iż Austro-Węgry oskarżyły o finansowanie Czarnej Ręki - organizacji do jakiej należał Princip - Królestwo Serbii. W następstwie tego po nie wypełnieniu ultimatum w postaci wydania wszystkich członków tej grupy miesiąc od zamachu Serbia została zaatakowana przez siły cesarsko-królewskie, które wspomogła Druga Rzesza Niemiecka. Wkrótce potem w obronie bałkańskiego państwa stanęła Trzecia Republika Francuska oraz Imperium Rosyjskie, jak również Imperium Brytyjskie. Tym samym dwa z pierwszych Państw Centralnych rozpoczęły walkę z krajami Ententy, które zajmowały aż 1/3 świata. W 1914 roku państwo polskie istniało jedynie jako autonomia w ramach Rosji w postaci Królestwa Polskiego, ustanowionego po Wojnach Napoleońskich na Kongresie Wiedeńskim w 1815 roku. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że wskutek tego spotkania doszło do podziału kraju - ziemie Rzeczpospolitej i powstałego w 1807 roku Księstwa Warszawskiego zostały podzielone między pogromców Napoleona. Pomorze Gdańskie zostało przemianowane na Prusy Zachodnie, zaś na terenie należącym niegdyś do Księstwa powstało Wielkie Księstwo Poznańskie, które zlikwidowano po Wiośnie Ludów w 1848 roku i zmienione w Prowincję Poznańską. Ziemie nadane Rosji podzielono na właśnie Królestwo Polskie, które było w latach 1815-1832 w pewnym sensie niepodległym państwem w unii personalnej z Imperium, a po powstaniu listopadowym aż do okresu po styczniowym zmienione zostało ostatecznie w część państwa rosyjskiego i nadano miano Kraju Nadwiślańskiego (nie usunięto jednakże nazwy Królestwo Polskie, lecz wprowadzono nowy termin jako synonim). Wschodnie ziemie, czyli Litwa i Ukraina zostały podzielone na gubernię kijowską i wileńską, połączoną po wojnie 1830 roku w Kraj Zachodni. Ziemie te nazwano Ziemiami Zabranymi. Resztę ziem Księstwa zmieniono w Rzeczpospolitą Krakowską, którą po rabacji w 1846 roku włączono do Królestwa Galicji i Lodomerii. W związku z wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny Polska była podzielona na dwie strony konfliktu. Niemcy i Austro-Węgry były Państwami Centralnymi, a Rosja - krajem Trójporozumienia. Powstało wiele koncepcji oparcia budowy przyszłej Polski. Jedna - oparta o zwolenników Józefa Piłsudskiego - mówiła o oparciu o Austro-Węgry, by powstała Polska jako jej trzeci człon, toteż zyskiwała poparcie głównie w Galicji oraz na granicy z Krajem Zachodnim, natomiast druga - aktywnie działająca we wszystkich zaborach - przedstawiana przez Narodową Demokrację zakładała oparcie o Ententę, czyli Wielką Brytanię, Francję i Rosję. Największe poparcie mieli w Polsce, gdzie zaczęli swoją działalność, głównie z racji dostania się do Dumy po rewolucji w 1905 roku. Dodatkowym plusem było zburzenie Kalisza, które tylko potwierdziło hasła propagandowe o Nowożytnych Hunach. Pierwsze ataki - wrzesień Wraz z nadejściem frontu powołano Centralny Komitet Obywatelski i zachęcano Polaków w Królestwie Kongresowym do wspólnej walki z Niemcami. Pomimo początkowej niechęci władz carskich, organizacja zaczęła szybko przejmować coraz więcej zadań dotychczasowej władzy, formując swego rodzaju własny rząd. W miejscu rosyjskiej policji, to jest Ochrany, sformowano straż obywatelską, zaś wojsko podlegało pod władzę zarówno w Petersburgu jak i CKO, który - kierowany przez Endecję - rozpoczął przygotowywanie miasta na nadejście działań wojennych. Niemcy rozpoczęli planowanie nalotów już w sierpniu, ponieważ leżała tutaj ważna dla nich Kolej Warszawsko-Wiedeńska, jaka była głównym węzłem komunikacyjnym na terenie Polski. Jednakże front wschodni okazał się nie być taki łatwy, ponieważ Rosjanie, wsparci dzięki polskim jednostkom w postaci na przykład Legionu Puławskiego, okazali się godnym przeciwnikiem, spychając Niemców na Mazury, a Habsburgów do Krakowa, w okolicach którego wspomniana linia kolejowa kończyła swój bieg na terenie Kongresówki, a zaczynała w Monarchii Austro-Węgierskiej. Niemcom w ramach działań wojennych po pewnym czasie udało się wysłać maszynę w stronę stolicy kraju. 26 września 1914 roku, niemal dwa miesiące od ataku na Serbię, niemiecki zeppelin zdołał przelecieć drogą wzdłuż linii Warszawa-Wiedeń do celu. O godzinie 5:00 Warszawiacy spostrzegli sterowiec, który został ostrzelany przez rosyjską artylerię znajdującą się na terenie miasta i jego okolicach. Poderwane zostały też z lotniska na Polu Mokotowskim myśliwce, które przepędziły behemota i jego obronę. Pomimo heroicznej postawy obrońców nie obyło się bez rannych i zabitych. Dodatkowo tak zwane cygaro dokonało ataku, jednakże nie udało mu się dokonać większych zniszczeń. Pierwsza bomba nie wybuchła i nie wyrządziła większych zniszczeń, natomiast druga zniszczyła budkę i słup telefoniczny. Rosyjski komendant Twierdzy Modlin złożył meldunek dowódcy frontu, w którym poinformował, że forteczne baterie kolejno otwierały ogień do zeppelina, oddając kilkaset niestety nieskutecznych strzałów. Polskie i rosyjskie gazety informowały, że maszynę strącono dopiero w okolicach Ciechanowa, a więc jakieś 75 km na północ od jego celu. Następny nalot miał miejsce dzień później, czyli 27 września. Wówczas jednak był to samolot. Zrzucił on jedną bombę - na Fort Aleksieja (obecnie Fort Traugutta), jednak nie wyrządziła ona żadnych szkód w infrastrukturze ani nie zabiła żadnego żołnierza. Po tamtym wydarzeniu Niemcy zaniechali dalszych bombardowań, uznając je za zbyt niebezpieczne i nieopłacalne dla wysiłku wojskowego. 28 września natomiast wojska niemieckie i austro-węgierskie podeszły pod miasta Iwanogród (dziś: Dęblin) oraz podwarszawski Pruszków. Taka bliskość frontu miała później wpłynąć na miasto. Październik 1914 thumb|266px|''Posiew najwyższej kultury'', wydany w paździeniku 1914 roku plakat propagandowy. Karykatura przedstawia cesarza Niemiec Wilhelma II jako skrzydlatego potwora bombardującego miasto.Niemcy i Austro-Węgry dokonały ataku w kierunku Iwanogrodu oraz Warszawy na przełomie września i października 1914 roku (patrz: Bitwa nad Wisłą). Atak przypuszczono z kierunku Krakowa, Piotrkowa i Częstochowy. Siły cesarsko-królewskie, to jest Rosyjska Armia Imperialna wraz z lokalnymi ochotnikami podjęła walkę pod miejscowościami, które były celem ataku. Wojska Wilhelma II i Franciszka Józefa, pomimo dużych starań, nie poradziły sobie z siłami Mikołaja II i zostały wciągnięte w wojnę pozycyjną. Tymczasem dowództwo Państw Centralnych zdecydowało, że trzeba zastraszyć Warszawiaków, aby sami zdecydowali się stanąć przeciwko swojemu władcy oraz doprowadzić do kłopotów wewnątrz carskiego wojska. Ten manewr jednak się nie udał, lecz zdecydowano, iż naloty mogą wzbudzić pewną niechęć do Rosjan, jako niezdolnych do obrony polskiej stolicy. Niemcy wysłali pierwsze maszyny latające 10 października 1914 roku. W wyniku nalotu zbombardowano ważny dla miasta Dworzec Wiedeński, będący końcową stacją linii Warszawa-Wiedeń. Rannych zostało 16 osób. Nie podano jednak czy był to samolot czy sterowiec, jednak wiele wskazuje na to, iż była to ta druga maszyna. Świat dowiedział się o barbarzyństwie niemieckim z gazet rosyjskich i wywiadów zagranicznych dziennikarzy. Zaczęto określać Drugą Rzeszę jako Nowożytnych Hunów. Masowo pojawiła się w stolicy propaganda antyniemiecka, między innymi Posiew Najwyższej Kultury, ale też i wiele innych, które ukazywały Wilhelma II jako skrzydlatego potwora w prusackiej Pikielhaubie rzucającego bomby na miasto. Odnotowano również wzrost ochotników do wojska rosyjskiego i formowanie w niej większej ilości oddziałów polskich. 16 października, zaledwie sześć dni po ataku, nastąpił kolejny. Nad miasto ponownie przybył niemiecki zeppelin, który zrzucił bomby na obiekty cywilne, atakując budynki przy ulicach Chłodnej i Okopowej oraz na dopiero co zaatakowany Dworzec Wiedeński. Tym razem rannych zostało aż 46 osób. Według źródeł łącznie tego dnia Państwa Centralne zrzuciły na Warszawę aż 15 bomb. Trzy dni później - 19 października - kolejna maszyna LZ przybyła nad miasto. Pojazd zbombardował posesję przy ulicy Pawiej 25 (obecnie w tym miejscu znaduje się kamienica). Dwanaście kolejnych bomb spadło na ulice Bracką, Chłodną, Dziką, Aleje Jerozolimskie, Mazowiecką, Nalewki, Nowiniarską i Ogrodową. Zaatakowano również Pragę. Jak podały gazety były pierwsze w trakcie tej wojny ofiary śmiertelne - zginęło aż 18 osób, natomiast 38 zostało rannych. Atak ten był najtragiczniejszym nalot na miasto w całej Pierwszej Wojnie Światowej. Wywołało to jeszcze większą wściekłość Warszawiaków, lecz także udowodniło w pewien sposób zdanie Narodowej Demokracji, jakie szybko wykorzystali, ukazując barbarzyństwo poddanych Wilhelma II i prowadząc na terenach Wielkopolski i Małopolski działania mające na celu działanie przeciwko dwóm zaborcom. Endecja chciała bowiem oprzeć odbudowę polskiej niepodległości na Entencie, głównie na Imperium Rosyjskim. To dlatego tak wspierała jego działania. Bombardowania miały miejsce również trzy dni później. 22 października 1914 roku Niemcy zbombardowali amerykański konsulat, o czym doniosły alianckie gazety. Amerykańska opinia publiczna była wzburzona, zaczęły powstawać ochotnicze korpusy, jakie przybyły do Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji. Atak ten był również naruszeniem prawa o ambasadach, wedle których atak państwa atakującego na ambasadę jest równoznaczny z atakiem na terytorium tegoż państwa i upoważnia do wypowiedzenia wojny. Cztery dni później, 26 października, cygaro pojawiło sie po raz kolejny. Tym razem nikt nie zginął, maszyna zrzuciła ulotki nawołujące rosyjskich żołnierzy do poddania się, z zapewnieniem godziwych warunków w obozach jenieckich. Okres bombardowań był trudny nie tylko dla władz, lecz przede wszystkim dla cywili. Wiele warszawskich sklepów oraz lokali gastronomicznych zaczęło odczuwać skutki działań wojennych. Brakowało bowiem żołnierzy, którzy bardzo często byli ich stałymi klientami. Brak rynku zbytu doprowadzał wiele z browarów, restauracji, sklepów spożywczych czy zakładów krawieckich do bankructwa. Skutkiem tego było kilka protestów. Centralny Komitet Obywatelski nadzorował przysyłanie z głębi Imperium ważnych surowców oraz wysyłanie na front towarów zamówionych przez wojskowych. Listopad i grudzień Po przegnaniu Niemców, Austriaków i Węgrów spod Warszawy, głównie dzięki sukcesowi pod Łodzią i zdobyciu Przemyśla Państwa Centralne zmuszone były do odwrotu spod stolicy. Spowodowało to znaczący spadek nalotów, które po 26 października praktycznie się nie pojawiały. Cały czas stały w pogotowiu carskie jednostki powietrzne, gotowe na obronę miasta. Pole Mokotowskie stało się więc główną bazą Rosjan w guberni warszawskiej, a przez to największym lotniskiem wojskowym na terenie Polski. Minął miesiąc od ostatniego ataku Niemców. Niemieckie jednostki powietrzne przybyły dopiero 29 listopada, w trakcie bitwy pod Łodzią w listopadzie 1914 roku. Niemieckie bombowce dokonały ataku na stolicę, bombardując uczęszczany przez Warszawiaków Plac Zielony (dziś: Plac Dąbrowskiego), uszkadzając pomnik zabitych w pierwszym dniu powstania listopadowego oficerów-lojalistów, zwany popularnie również Pomnikiem Siedmiu Łajdaków. Monument został ostatecznie naprawiony. Rosjanie szybko przechwycili i zestrzelili wrogie maszyny. Nie wiadomo co się stało z pilotami, lecz wiele wskazuje na to, iż mogli zginąć w katastrofie lotniczej. Do kolejnych nalotów nie dochodziło, ponieważ po Łodzi front przesunął się dalej od Warszawy. Na ówczesny zasięg samolotów było to za daleko, a Niemcy nie chcieli marnować środków na prymitywne już wtedy zeppeliny, które dowództwo skierowało do zakładanych już wtedy bombardowań Londynu. Ostatnie w 1914 roku bombardowanie stolicy Kongresówki miało miejsce 21 grudnia. Jak mówiły gazety Nowożytni Hunowie dokonali posiewu Najwyższej Kultury po raz kolejny atakując cele cywilne. Odnotowano osiem wybuchów, w których łącznie zginęła jedna osoba, a dwie zostały ranne. Rok 1915 i zmiana stron W roku 1915 Niemcy nie odważyli się już atakować tak, jak na początku Wielkiej Wojny. Obrona została bowiem wzmocniona, działa w bazach Twierdzy Warszawa zostały zmodernizowane, wybudowano dodatkowe wieże obserwacyjne i stanowiska p-lot. Co więcej obrona została poszerzona o podwarszawskie miejscowości, głównie na kierunku zachodnim, który prowadził na front. Zimą, 7 lutego 1915 roku niemiecki samolot nieznanego jednak typu zbombardował Nowy Świat. Nie wyrządził jednak większych szkód. W dniach 14-16 lutego miały miejsce większe ilości bombardowań stolicy. Niemcy celowali głównie w aleje, tory kolejowa oraz bazy wojskowe, celem sparaliżowania miasta oraz zmuszenia Rosjan do odwrotu. Pomimo swoich usilnych starań Prusacy, jak wciąż w Kongresówce i nie tylko nazywano Niemców, ich straty były bardziej dotkliwe niż w przypadku atakowanego miasta. Wtedy właśnie Rosjanie przegrali w Prusach Wschodnich bitwę nad jeziorami mazurskimi. Wkrótce potem w dniach 2-12 maja pod Gorlicami miała miejsce jedna z najważniejszych bitew. Wkrótce w dniach 31 lipca-2 sierpnia miała miejsce bitwa pod Jastkowem. Wskutek przegranej na Mazurach i pod Gorlicami Stawka rozkazała odwrót z Królestwa Polskiego i powolną ewakuację. Przegrana w ostatniej z bitew sprawiła, iż Niemcy znajdowali się zaledwie kilka kilometrów od miasta, co przyspieszyło odwrót. Aleksander Miller przekazał pełną władzę nad miastem Zdzisławowi Lubomirskiemu, jaki miał nadzorować dobro Kongresówki i powołał Tymczasową Radę Stanu. Unia polsko-rosyjska wciąż istniała, jednakże teraz władzę nad tymi terenami przekazano TRS. Książę, stając na czele państwa, ogłosił Warszawę miastem otwartym. 4 sierpnia Rosjanie, w porozumieniu z władzami w Warszawie, by opóźnić przybycie wojsk niemiecko-austro-węgierskich, wspieranych przez Legiony Polskie, wysadzili mosty. Pierwszym był Most Poniatowskiego, który wysadzono o godzinie 6:00 rano. Pół godziny później, o 6:30 zniszczono Most Kierbedzia, a na końcu, po opuszczeniu przez Rosjan Cytadeli o godzinie 7:00 most zlokalizowany w jej okolicach. Podpalono też dworce Petersburski i Terespolski, zniszczono obiekty o znaczeniu strategicznym, jak na przykład bazy wojskowe, wywieziono cały sprzęt komunikacji miejskiej oraz fabryk i hut. Wiele ze zbiorów, między innymi z Zamku Królewskiego czy Pałacu Namiestnikowskiego, zostało wywiezionych w głąb państwa, skąd dotarły na Ziemie Zabrane i ewakuowane do Petersburga oraz Moskwy. Ewakuowano też Cesarski Uniwersytet Warszawski, który schronienie znalazł w Rostowie nad Donem, gdzie trafiły też wszystkie zbiory Biblioteki Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. 6 sierpnia rosyjska bomba spadła na domy przy ulicy Wąski Dunaj na Starym Mieście, zabijając 1 i raniąc 4 osoby. 11 sierpnia rosyjski samolot zrzucił bombę przy ulicy Ptasiej 4, wyrządzając szkody w mieszkaniach i raniąc 3 osoby – był to ostatni nalot na Warszawę w czasie I wojny światowej4. Ostatnie naloty thumb|220px|Zniszczenia wyrządzone w sierpniu 1915 roku, tym razem jednak - przez Rosjan.5 sierpnia 1915 do Warszawy wkroczyli żołnierze Armii Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. W tej nowej sytuacji rosyjskie lotnictwo przystąpiło do bombardowań miasta. Natychmiast podjęto decyzję, iż Imperium Rosyjskie zbombarduje kilka celów w Warszawie, celem uniemożliwienia okupantom normalnych działań. Według zapisów 6 sierpnia dokonano ataku na Stare Miasto. Zginęła 1 osoba, a 4 zostały zranione, wiele wskazuje na to iż byli to żołnierze Deutsches Heer, czyli armii Wilhelma II Hohenzollerna, lecz historycy nie wykluczają ofiar cywilnych. Bomba spadła na ulicę Wąski Dunaj. Niemcy usiłowali wykorzystać to propagandowo, jednak nie udało im się to. Według kilku teorii ze względu na małą precyzję zrzucanych bomb atak ten był najzwyczajniej w świecie winą braku dokładnych urządzeń do ich prowadzenia, nie jak w przypadku niemieckich zeppelinów, które miały bardzo dokładną. Kolejny atak miał miejsce 11 sierpnia. Rosyjski samolot zrzucił bombę na ulicę Ptasią 4. Dziś w tym miejscu stoją nowoczesne budynki mieszkalne, a prostopadle stoi Pałac Lubomirskich, naprzeciwko którego postawiono pomnik Tadeusza Kościuszki. Obyło się jednak bez ofiar śmiertelnych, ale 3 osoby były ranne. Ten atak był ostatnim w historii miasta. Po tym wydarzeniu działania wojenne nie przyszły już do Warszawy. Niemcy rozpoczęli zmianę okupowanego miasta w bazę do ataku na wschód, jednak mieszkańcy im nie sprzyjali. Tymczasowa Rada Stanu przywróciła tylko część normalnego życia miejskiego, wciąż brakowało wielu udogodnień jak komunikacja miejska czy stały most na Pragę, który utworzono z Mostu Poniatowskiego w połowie 1916 roku, choć miał on liczne wady. Podsumowanie W wyniku bombardowań Niemcy i Austro-Węgry nie byli odbierani jako wyzwoliciele, lecz okupanci. Legiony Polskie z kolei były widziane w oczach mieszkańców Królestwa Polskiego jako kolaboranci i zdrajcy państwa, ale warto zaznaczyć iż choć wiele osób pochodziło z Kongresówki, to jednak było też sporo osób, które mieszkały na terenie Wielkopolski, Pomorza, Galicji czy Bukowiny. Pomimo propolskiej postawy Warszawiacy niechętnie, a nawet wrogo traktowali okupantów oraz podlegające im polskie jednostki administracyjne oraz wojskowe. Wbrew oczekiwaniom paru działaczy niepodległościowych Królestwo Polskie zostało rozebrane 24 sierpnia 1915 roku między dwa kraje Państw Centralnych. Powstało Generalne Gubernatorstwo Warszawskie i Lubelskie. Władzę okupacyjną nad południowo-wschodnią Polską objęli Habsburgowie, zaś Niemcy przejęli północno-zachodnią, dzieląc kraj według granic III rozbioru, przekazując jednak północną część Galicji Zachodniej pod władzę Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Bombardowania były kolejnym przypadkiem, kiedy podczas XX wieku przed swoim upadkiem Niemcy jako Druga Rzesza złamali Konwencję Haską z 1907 roku. Według artykułu 25 zabronione jest atakowanie czy bombardowanie w jakiś sposób niebronionych osad. Dodatkowo według artykułu 27 należy zastosować wszelkie niezbędne środki by zminimalizować zniszczenia zachowując świątynie, szpitale, szkoły itd, celem opieki nad rannymi, a obowiązkiem jest oznaczyć je za pomocą specjalnych znaków, widocznych dla oblegających. Normalne życie wróciło dopiero po 1918 roku. W tym czasie druga część Centralnego Komitetu Obywatelskiego przebywała w Rosji jako delegacja okupowanej Polski w Petersburgu. Tymczasem Ententa uznała powstały w 1914 roku Komitet Narodowy Polski, działający przy imperatorze rosyjskim, jako oficjalny polski rząd, zaś po 1917 po jego rekonstrukcji we Francji i zgodzie Rządu Tymczasowego ogłoszono go władzą niepodległego kraju. Powróciwszy w 1919 roku utworzyli rząd państwa polskiego. W tym czasie życie w Warszawie wracało do normy, jednak w Rosji doszło do rewolt, które w konsekwencji zakończyły się wybuchem wojny domowej. Wywiezione po 1915 roku przedmioty w większości wróciły do Warszawy, a zniszczenia wskutek bombardowań naprawiono już całkowicie. Do 1920 roku nie było już żadnych śladów po niemieckich czy rosyjskich atakach. Ciekawostki *Historia bombardowania Warszawy podczas I Wojny Światowej jest dosyć mało znanym epizodem wojny w Królestwie Polskim. Źródła *Wikipedia *''Cień wielkiego cygara'', Rafał Jabłoński *''Wiadomości trochę wczorajsze'', Sterowce nad Warszawą *''Ostatni bilet wizytowy, czyli naloty na Warszawę w latach 1914–1915'', Krzysztof Jaszczyński Kategoria:Wydarzenia z 1914 roku Kategoria:Wydarzenia z 1915 roku Kategoria:Bitwy I wojny światowej Kategoria:Naloty